Perguntas para
by Idrille
Summary: Algumas perguntinhas para os nossos queridos personagens de Bleach. Inspirada na 20 Questions da lamekirby e feita com a autorização dela .
1. Chapter 1: Kuchiki Rukia

**Perguntas para...**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Sinopse: _Algumas perguntinhas para os nossos queridos personagens de_ Bleach. _Inspirada na _20 Questions_ da _**lamekirby**_ (e feita com a autorização dela)._

**Capítulo 1: Rukia**

**1. Com que você aprendeu a desenhar?**

**Rukia:** Com ninguém. É um dom natural, aquele que só os grandes desenhistas possuem.

**2. O que você acha do Keigo?**

**Rukia:** Uhm... Quem é ele?

**3. O que você não consegue entender no mundo real?**

**Rukia:** O porquê de colocarem sucos em um recipiente tão protegido... É muito difícil de abrir... Deve ser porque é muito gostoso... Ou então é algum teste... E também por que há pessoas que sentem prazer em apanhar? Os, como é o nome, hum... maso..., maso... _masorrinos_... Não lembro... É que eu li isso numa revista e daí perguntei pro Ichigo, mas ele engasgou, me enrolou e não me respondeu. Eu acho que realidade ele também não sabe... Talvez o _ni-sama_ saiba... Ele sabe de tudo...! [_olhos brilhando_] Vou perguntar para ele depois!

**4. Você não fica brava porque seu irmão não te deixa subir de posto no **_**Gotei**_** 13?**

**Rukia:** Claro que não... Se o _ni-sama_ faz isso é porque ele sabe o que é melhor para mim... E eu preciso confiar no seu julgamento, afinal, ele é incrível [_olhos brilhando_].

**5. Qual a cor dos seus olhos?**

**Rukia:** Ehr... Azuis..., não..., violetas..., Hum... Sei lá! Acho que depende do meu humor...

**6. O que você pensou a primeira vez que viu o Ichigo?**

**Rukia:** Por que alguém pintaria o cabelo de uma cor tão horrível?

**7. Você e o Ichigo já se beijaram?**

**Rukia:** [_corando_] Bem... Mas... mas... que tipo de pergunta é essa? Errr... [_corando mais ainda_]... Bem... [_quase explodindo de vermelha_]... Isso não é da conta de ninguém!!

**8. Seu irmão não ficou bravo ao saber que você passou dois meses dormindo com o Ichigo?**

**Rukia:** Não foi junto com ele, nesse sentindo [_corando_]... Foi apenas no mesmo quarto. Bem... [_sussurrando_] O _ni-sama_ não sabe onde eu dormia...

**9. Você já viu o Ichigo sem roupa no tempo que você passou dormindo no mesmo quarto que ele?**

**Rukia:** Mas é claro que não... Como se eu quisesse ver aquele peitoral definido, aquela barriga de tanquinho ou aquele... Ops... Próxima pergunta...?

**10. Você gosta do assédio dos seus fãs?**

**Rukia:** [_aliviada_] Não sei responder... O Ichigo não os deixa chegar perto de mim...


	2. Chapter 2: Kurosaki Ichigo

**10 perguntas para...**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Sinopse: _Perguntas para os nossos queridos personagens de Bleach._ _Fic inspirada em uma da _**lamekirby**_ (e feita com a autorização dela)._

**Capítulo 2: Ichigo**

**1. Idril: Se o seu cabelo te dá problemas, por que você não pinta?**

**Ichigo: **Já pensei nisso, mas daria muito trabalho porque teria que retocar a raiz sempre.

**2. Idril: O que você pensou a primeira vez que viu o Byakuya?**

**Ichigo:** Por que alguém usaria canos como enfeite de cabelo?

**3. Idril: Você realmente leu os mangás **_**hentai**_** da Lisa enquanto estava treinando com o **_**Vaizards**_**?**

**Ichigo:** Err... [_corando_]... Mas é claro que não! Eu não tenho tempo para essas coisas!

**4. Idril: O que você acha que o Byakuya faria com você se soubesse que a Rukia dormia no seu quarto?**

**Ichigo:** Ele não sabe? [_suspiro de alívio_] Bem... não quero nem imaginar... E quando ele souber, quero estar bem, beeemmmm longe...

**5. Idril: Como a **_**Zangetsu**_** fica parada nas suas costas sendo segura por aquele cordão fino?**

**Ichigo: **É simples: tem um imã.

**6. Idril: Qual profissão você pretende seguir?**

**Ichigo:** Bem, seu eu não morrer e me tornar shinigami definitivamente até lá, eu quero ser médico. Acho que sou bom em salvar a vida das pessoas...

**7. Idril: Você já beijou a Rukia?**

Ichigo: [_corando_] Por que você quer saber isso!? Isso não é da conta de ninguém...

**8. Idril: Você já espiou a Rukia trocando de roupa?**

Ichigo: [_corando_] Isso é pergunta que se faça?! Você que quer que o Byakuya me mate, não quer? Foi ele que mandou você fazer essa pergunta? Ele está ouvindo escondido [_olha para os lados e suando frio_]? Cadê ele?

**9. Idril: Por que você parou de treinar karatê?**

**Ichigo:** Porque estava jogando dinheiro fora. Para que treinar em outro local se você pode fazer isso em casa tentando desviar dos seus ataques malucos do seu pai?

**10. Por que você é tão mal-humorado?**

**Ichigo: **Você também seria se fosse acordada todo dia com uma voadora do seu pai, tivesse um bicho de pelúcia que fala e que te enche o saco toda hora, tivesse uma baixinha invocada dormindo no seu armário e um monte de Hollows para matar e pessoas para salvar. E VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA POR QUE EU SOU MAL HUMORADO?

**11. Idril: Quem é a pessoa mais importante para você?**

Ichigo: Bem..., tirando o velho, a Yuzu e a Karin, que são a minha família, é a Rukia, claro... Ela mudou minha vida e meu mundo... E fez a chuva parar...


	3. Chapter 3: Kuchiki Byakuya

**perguntas para...**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Sinopse: _Perguntas para os nossos queridos personagens de Bleach._ _Fic inspirada em uma da _**lamekirby**_ (e feita com a autorização dela). _

**Capítulo 3: Kuchiki Byakuya**

**1. Por que você acha que as pessoas não gostam dos seus desenhos?**

**Byakuya: **Elas não têm senso artístico.

**2. O que você fez com os óculos que o Renji trouxe para você do mundo real?**

**Byakuya:** Eu os dei para a Yachiru de presente.

**3. O que você faz nos seus momentos de folga?**

**Byakuya:** Treino minha caligrafia, leio e tento evitar que a Associação das Mulheres _Shinigamis_ invada minha casa.

**4. Por que você não gosta do Ichigo?**

**Byakuya:** Porque ele não me respeita...

**5. Você sabia que tem muitas fãs?**

**Byakuya: **Sim. Elas enchem a caixa de correio do meu esquadrão de cartas toda a semana.

**6. Por que você não aceitou o convite do Ukitake para entrar na Associação Masculina **_**Shinigami**_**?**

**Byakuya:** Não entro para uma associação que tem sede num banheiro.

**7. Não dá trabalho arrumar seu cabelo todo dia?**

**Byakuya:** Não. Eu sou um nobre. Tenho empregados que fazem isso para mim...

**8. Você sabe onde a Rukia morou nos dois meses que ela passou no mundo real?**

**Byakuya:** Na casa de uma amiga que ela conheceu lá chamada Yuzu.

**9. Quem é o mais qualificado para ser seu cunhado: Renji ou Ichigo?**

**Byakuya:** Nenhum dos dois.

**10. O que você gostaria de dizer para suas fãs?**

**Byakuya:** Parem de me mandar cartas com declarações de amor, fotos e pedidos de casamento. Elas atrapalham o recebimento de correspondências importantes do meu esquadrão.


	4. Chapter 4: Shihouin Yoruichi

**10 perguntas para...**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Sinopse: _Perguntas para os nossos queridos personagens de Bleach._ _Fic inspirada em uma da _**lamekirby**_ (e feita com a autorização dela)._

**Capítulo 4: Shihouin Yoruichi**

**1. O que você fez com todos os laços de cabelo que você roubou do Byakuya?**

**Yoruichi: **Eu vendi para as fãs dele. Deu um bom dinheiro...

**2. Você e o Urahara são apenas amigos ou tem algo mais nessa história?**

**Yoruichi:** Você acha que eu o salvei e fugi com ele por quê?

**3. Por que você não carrega sua **_**zanpakutou**_**?**

**Yoruichi:** É meio difícil fazer isso quando você é um gato e a sua _zanpakutou_ é quase duas vezes maior do que você...

**4. Onde você e a Soifon estavam quando os **_**shinigamis**_** foram passear na praia e aquele **_**Hollow**_** melancia apareceu[1]?**

**Yoruichi:** Estávamos conversando em um local onde ninguém pudesse nos ouvir. Ela estava querendo saber da onde vêm os bebês...

**5. Como você consegue se transformar em gato?**

**Yoruichi: **Isso é um segredo que eu não conto para ninguém.

**6. O que você fez durante o tempo que ficou desaparecida?**

**Yoruichi:** Eu passeava pelo país, ia matar as saudades do Kisuke, fazia uns comerciais de comida de gato, essas coisas...

**7. Por que você não gosta de usar roupa?**

**Yoruichi:** Porque elas são apertadas e dificultam meus movimentos. Além disso, não entendo muito de moda.

**8. Qual sua comida preferida?**

**Yoruichi:** Peixe.

**9. Por que você acha que o Aizen quer tanto poder?**

**Yoruichi:** Deve ser complexo de inferioridade... Ele quer ser grande para compensar outras coisas nele que são pequenas, se é que você me entende.

**10. Você não sente falta da vida rica que tinha antes de fugir para o mundo real?**

**Yoruichi: **Não. Na realidade era um saco ter gente toda hora em volta de mim puxando meu saco.

**[1]** Episódio 228.


	5. Chapter 5: Hitsugaya Toushiro

**Perguntas para...**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Sinopse: _Perguntas para os nossos queridos personagens de Bleach._ _Fic inspirada em uma da _**lamekirby**_ (e feita com a autorização dela). _

**Capítulo 5: Hitsugaya Toushiro**

**1. Por que você sempre exige que as pessoas tratem você como Hitsugaya-**_**taicho**_**?**

**Hitsugaya: **Primeiro: sou um capitão e mereço respeito. Segundo: a forma como o Kurosaki e a Hinamori me tratam faz com que eu me sinta criança e baixinho. E eu não sou criança!

**2. Por que você trabalha tanto?**

**Hitsugaya:** Eu não trabalho demais... São as outras pessoas que trabalham pouco...

**3. Você gosta da Hinamori como amiga ou tem algo mais?**

**Hitsugaya:** Isso não é da conta de ninguém... [_corando_]

**4. Se você reclama tanto da Matsumoto, por que você não escolhe outro tenente?**

**Hitsugaya:** Não há tantos _shinigamis_ aptos para ocupar um posto de tenente... Então eu prefiro ficar com a Matsumoto a me arriscar e ter um como o Omaeda.

**5. Por que você nunca sorri?**

**Hitsugaya: **Para sua informação, eu sorrio sim. Mas só quando a situação pede.

**6. O que você acha da Harribel?**

**Hitsugaya:** Ela luta muito bem.

**7. Você sabia que foi escolhido o personagem de Bleach mais popular do Japão em 2008?**

**Hitsugaya:** Não..., mas eu não me importo, a menos que isso faça a Matsumoto trabalhar direito.

**8. Por que seu cabelo é branco?**

**Hitsugaya:** Não sei, eu nasci assim. Aliás, ele não é branco, ele é prateado...! Quem tem cabelo branco é o Ukitake...

**9. Você toma alguma coisa para ajudar no seu crescimento?**

**Hitsugaya:** Sim, eu pedi ajuda quanto a isso para Unohana e ela me deu pílulas com hormônio do crescimento. Mas parece que não está funcionando ainda...

**10. Você come todos os doces que o Ukitake te dá?**

**Hitsugaya:** Claro que não! Muita glicose me deixa hiperativo... e também não quero ficar diabético. Então, eu revendo quase tudo para o 11º Esquadrão, para o estoque da Kusajishi-_fukutaicho_.


	6. Chapter 6: Ukitake Juushiro

**Perguntas para...**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Sinopse: _Perguntas para os nossos queridos personagens de Bleach._ _Fic inspirada em uma da _**lamekirby**_ (e feita com a autorização dela)._

**Capítulo 6: Ukitake Juushiro**

**1. Por que você deixa seu cabelo crescer?**

**Ukitake: **Porque eu não preciso ir ao salão cortar sempre.

**2. Você acompanha o Kyouraku quando ele vai espiar as mulheres?**

**Ukitake:** Bem... [_corando_] Eu fui algumas vezes, quando estávamos na Academia...

**3. Que xampu você usa para deixar seus cabelos tão macios?**

**Ukitake:** Bem... [_pensativo_] Qualquer um... Acho que eu não presto muita atenção nessas coisas.

**4. Por que você nunca se casou?**

**Ukitake:** Porque meu tempo é divido entre o meu esquadrão e meus repousos, por causa da minha doença. No pouco tempo que me sobra, eu participo das reuniões do da Associação Masculina _Shinigami_. Não tenho tempo para dar a atenção necessária que uma esposa requer.

**5. Por que você não tem tenente desde que o Kaien morreu?**

**Ukitake: **Na realidade, eu queria que a Kuchiki fosse minha tenente... Ela é forte e acho que merece o posto. Mas o Byakuya não deixa... [_suspiro_] E a Kyone e o Sentarou são muito imaturos.

**6. O que você acha da Yachiru?**

**Ukitake:** Ela é uma menina muito boazinha... [_sorriso_]

**7. Por que você entrou para a Associação Masculina **_**Shinigami**_**?**

**Ukitake:** Para me divertir um pouco. Passo a maior parte do meu tempo ou cuidando do meu esquadrão ou convalescendo. A vida não é só trabalhar, não é? [_sorriso_]

**8. Por que você, o Kyouraku e a Unohana, que são os três capitães mais antigos (tirando seu mestre), dificilmente vão para o campo de batalha?**

**Ukitake:** Os outros capitães precisam de experiência em batalhas de todo os tipos. Nós já enfrentamos muitas coisas.

**9.** **Você odeia o Aizen?**

**Ukitake:** Bem, ele fez mal a muitas pessoas, mas acho que tenho mais pena do que ódio dele... Acho que ele é muito solitário... Mas isso não significa que eu acho que ele deve ser perdoado. Ele deve pagar pelos seus crimes.

**10. Você tem muitos fãs. O que você gostaria de dizer a eles?**

**Ukitake: **Obrigado pela admiração que têm por mim. E sejam sempre honrados, em qualquer situação [_sorriso_].


	7. Chapter 7: Ichimaru Gin

**Perguntas para...**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Sinopse: _Perguntas para os nossos queridos personagens de Bleach._ _Fic inspirada em uma da _**lamekirby**_ (e feita com a autorização dela)._

**Capítulo 7: Ichimaru Gin**

**1. Por que você sempre está com os olhos fechados?**

**Ichimaru: **Meus olhos são sensíveis a luz. Você não sabe o sol que faz na _Sereitei_.

**2. Mas e no **_**Hueco mundo**_**? Lá não tem sol... Além disso, se a luz é o problema, você poderia usar óculos de sol.**

**Ichimaru:** E aquela lua?! Aquilo mais parece um sol do que uma lua... E usar óculos de sol... não faz meu tipo.

**3. Por que você se aliou ao Aizen?**

**Ichimaru:** Por diversão. Ser apenas _shinigami_ é muito entediante. Ser um _shinigami_ traidor é mais divertido.

**4. O que você pensou quando viu pela primeira vez o rosto do Komamura?**

**Ichimaru:** Não sabia que o _Gotei_ 13 podia promover suas mascotes a capitão.

**5. Você não se arriscou muito enfrentando o Hitsugaya quando ele te culpou pela morte do Aizen e do sofrimento da Hinamori?**

**Ichimaru:** Sim, afinal, ele é um prodígio, assim como eu. Mas foi muito divertido ver o ódio nos olhos dele, quando na realidade ele era um dos bobos da história.

**6. Você e o Kira tinham algum relacionamento mais íntimo?**

**Ichimaru: **Eu e o Kira?!Claro que não! Não gosto desse tipo de fruta. É que eu apenas gostava de vê-lo depressivo. Era divertido! Meu negócio são melões. Entendeu?

**7. Você sente falta de alguma coisa da **_**Soul Society**_**?**

**Ichimaru:** Da Rangiku e... de água à vontade... Você não sabe como é o racionamento de água em _Las Noches_. [_sussurro_] A maior parte vai para o chá do Aizen-_taicho_.

**8. Então você tinha algo com a Matsumoto?**

**Ichimaru:** O que você acha?! Imagina se eu iria perder a oportunidade de ter a Rangiku só para mim... Espero que ainda seja fiel...

**9.** **O que você acha do Kyouraku?**

**Ichimaru:** Ele é um dos capitães que menos enchiam o saco... E como ele nunca deu uma de espertinho com a Rangiku, eu o acho legal. Mas ele nunca me deu confiança... Acho que desconfiava de mim...

**10. Qual seu **_**Espada**_** favorito? Por que?**

**Ichimaru: **Nenhum...Porque vivem brigando e arrumando confusão o tempo todo, além de terem umas manias estranhas: o Ulquiorra fica chamando todo mundo de lixo... Aquele Wonderweiss parece um retardado... O Starrk só pensa em dormir... O Szayel é maluco que nem o capitão do 12º Esqua... Nossa... Agora que eu me toquei...! Como os _Espadas_ são parecidos com os capitães do _Gotei 13_... Isso deve ser mais uma jogada do Aizen-_taicho_... Hehe...


	8. Chapter 8: Kyouraku Shunsui

**Perguntas para...**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Sinopse: _Perguntas para os nossos queridos personagens de Bleach._ _Fic inspirada em uma da _**lamekirby**_ (e feita com a autorização dela)._

**Capítulo 8: Kyouraku Shunsui**

**1. Você já se apaixonou por sua **_**zanpakutou**_**?**

**Kyouraku: **Infelizmente sim. Mas ela nunca me correspondeu. Ela dizia que eu era muito cafajeste. Mas isso já passou _[sorriso]_

**2. Qual a mulher mais bonita da **_**Sereitei**_**?**

**Kyouraku:** Todas as mulheres têm sua beleza particular, mas nenhuma é párea para a minha Nanao-_chan_. Você ouviu, _Lovely_?

**3. Você sabe quantos anos a Unohana-**_**taicho**_** tem?**

**Kyouraku:** Não. Ela não revela a idade para ninguém. E eu não sou louco de perguntar... Não posso morrer e deixar minha Nanao-_chan_ chorando por mim...

**4. Você não se culpa pelo aconteceu com a Lisa?**

**Kyouraku:** Não. Quando eu a mandei para investigar o sumiço dos oficiais do 9º Esquadrão, sabia que alguma coisa poderia acontecer com ela. Mas, como eu disse Para o Urahara-_kun_, a obrigação de um capitão é esperar e ter fé.

**5. Por que você sempre escolhe uma mulher para ser tenente do seu esquadrão?**

**Kyouraku:** As mulheres são belas, delicadas e... responsáveis. Tenho um dia muito cheio e preciso de alguém para cuidar do meu Esquadrão.

**6. Você fica o dia todo tomando saquê e dormindo?**

**Kyouraku: **Claro que não! Que tipo de capitão você acha que eu sou? Eu disse que tenho um dia muito cheio: sempre converso com meus subordinados, dando conselhos amorosos para eles; visito o Ukitake; tento convencer a minha linda Nanao-_chan_ a sair comigo; compro chocolates e flores para ela... Como vê _[suspiro de cansaço]_, tenho um dia muito agitado... E quando eu paro um pouquinho para relaxar, falam que eu sou vagabundo...

**7. A Nanao nunca amoleceu e cedeu aos seus encantos?**

**Kyouraku:** Isso eu não posso revelar _[esconde os olhos com o chapéu]_. Eu sou cavalheiro. Além disso, ela me mataria se eu disse alguma coisa. Ela é tão terrível quanto a Unohana-_taicho_ quando está brava, apesar de ficar linda!

**8. Por que você usa essa capa florida por cima do seu **_**haori**_**?**

**Kyouraku:** Uma homenagem para minha _zanpakutou_.

**9.** **Se você tivesse que escolher, quem seria? Lisa ou Nanao?**

**Kyouraku:** _[pensando]_ Posso escolher as duas?

**10. Qual a frase que você mais diz para sua tenente?**

**Kyouraku: **Nanaooo-_chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn_!!!!!! Te amo, _Looooooooovelyyyy_!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Unohana Retsu

**Perguntas para...**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Sinopse: _Perguntas para os nossos queridos personagens de Bleach._ _Fic inspirada em uma da _**lamekirby**_ (e feita com a autorização dela)._

**Capítulo 9: Unohana Retsu**

**1. Por que você é tão assustadora às vezes?**

**Unohana: **Mas eu não sou assustadora... _[sorriso]_.

**2. Por que você gosta de botar medo nos membros do 11º Esquadrão?**

**Unohana:** Porque eles precisam saber que, no meu esquadrão, eles não podem maltratar meus subordinados nem fazer o que eles bem entendem.

**3. Você nunca recebeu uma cantada do Kyouraku?**

**Unohana:** Toda mulher na _Sereitei_ já recebeu uma cantada do Kyouraku-_taicho_. Mas, no meu caso, foi apenas uma...

**4.** **Por que você faz sua trança virada para frente?**

**Unohana:** Assim ela não ficar se movimentando muito quando eu me mexo e evita acidentes.

**5. Por que você não faz parte da Associação das Mulheres Shinigamis?**

**Unohana:** Porque eu sou a única capitã-médica do _Gotei_ 13 e isso significa que eu tenho muito trabalho.

**6. Você já provou aqueles biscoitos com desenhos estranhos do Byakuya?**

**Unohana: **Claro que sim! São deliciosos _[sorriso]_. Basta apenas seguir aquele conselho que se utiliza para as pessoas: quem vê cara não vê coração.

**7. O que você faz para deixar seu cabelo sempre brilhante e liso?**

**Unohana:** Eu uso um produto feito por mim. Pretendo colocá-lo logo no mercado... Assim vou ganhar muito dinheiro e poder comprar muita maquiagem!

**8. Por que você acha que todos sempre fazem o que você pede?**

**Unohana:** Ora... Porque eu peço com educação e com um lindo sorriso no rosto... _[sorriso]_. Por que mais seria...? _[ar inocente]_.

**9. Por que os shinigamis do seu esquadrão são os mais fracos do **_**Gotei**_** 13?**

**Unohana:** Os mais fracos _[ar de espanto]_?! Mas quem disse isso? Os meus subordinados são os shinigamis mais bem preparados e mais dedicados de todo _Gotei _13. Você não acha? _[sorriso assassino]_.

**10. Por que seu cabelo estava curto há 100 anos? Você usava outro corte de cabelo?**

**Unohana: **Não... Meu cabelo sempre foi longo... Acontece que há 100 anos eu tinha a trança feita normal e eu tive um pequeno acidente numa missão: minha trança foi cortada numa luta com um _Hollow_ _[suspiro]_. O pobre coitado nem soube o que aconteceu com ele quando eu vi o que ele tinha feito...


	10. Chapter 10: Kurosaki Karin

**Perguntas para...**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Sinopse: _Perguntas para os nossos queridos personagens de Bleach._ _Fic inspirada em uma da _**lamekirby**_ (e feita com a autorização dela)._

**Capítulo 10: Kurosaki Karin**

**1. Você realmente é irmã gêmea da Yuzu?**

**Karin: **Infelizmente sim... Não é fácil ter uma irmã boba e ingênua como ela... Ainda mais gêmea...

**2. Você acha sua família estranha?**

**Karin:** Imaginaaaaa... _[ar irônico]_ Ter uma família com um pai maluco e pervertido, um irmão estranho que gosta de apanhar de uma garota baixinha e invocada e que, mesmo vivo, é um shinigami e uma irmã boba que adora brincar com um leãozinho todo surrado é ter uma família supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer normal...

**3. O que você acha da Rukia?**

**Karin:** Quando eu crescer quero fazer os outros me obedecerem como ela faz...

**4. Você gosta de estudar?**

**Karin:** Só se for novas táticas de futebol.

**5. O que você acha da Inoue?**

**Karin:** Ela deve ter algum problema mental... Ou é natural ou então aquela comida que ela faz tem alguma coisa que afeta o cérebro dela. Ninguém pode ser tapado daquele jeito e não ter nenhum problema...

**6. O que você acha do Jinta?**

**Karin: **Quem...? _[pensa]_ Ah! Aquele ruivo idiota que trabalha naquela loja daquele cara estranho! Ele deve ter algum problema para gostar da Yuzu. Quem pode gostar de uma garota sem sal como ela?

**7. Você gostaria de ter nascido homem?**

**Karin:** Acho que não... Ser homem é ter muita responsabilidade... Ter que cuidar da família, trabalhar... essas coisas...

**8. Porque você gosta tanto de jogar futebol?**

**Karin:** Porque no campo de futebol eu domino e todos fazem o que digo.

**9. Você é apaixonada pelo Toushirou? **

**Karin:** Claro que não! Quem se apaixonaria por um cara baixinho e de cabelo branco com mania de grandeza? A única qualidade dele é que joga futebol muito bem...

**10. Você gostaria de ser uma shinigami?**

**Karin: **Só se a minha _shikai_ fosse uma bola de futebol...


	11. Chapter 11: Aizen Sousuke

**Perguntas para...**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

Sinopse: _Perguntas para os nossos queridos personagens de Bleach._ _Fic inspirada em uma da _**lamekirby**_ (e feita com a autorização dela)._

**Capítulo 11: Aizen Sousuke**

**1. Por que você é tão cruel?**

**Aizen: **Mas eu não sou uma pessoa cruel... Eu apenas luto pelos meus objetivos... Várias pessoas possuem sonhos e objetivos e elas lutam por eles... Pois, então, isso é o que eu faço...

**2. Você tem um bom relacionamento com a sua **_**zanpakutou**_**?**

**Aizen:** Eu e minha zanpakutou nos damos maravilhosamente bem... Qualquer um que diga o contrário está fazendo intriga.

**3. Por que você não usa mais óculos? Agora você usa lentes de contato?**

**Aizen:** Não, não uso lentes... Aqueles óculos não tinham grau... Apenas faziam parte da minha encenação de bom homem... Davam-me um ar intelectual.

**4. Onde você arranja água no **_**Hueco Mundo**_** para fazer o chá que você toma?**

**Aizen:** Tenho um contrato com uma empresa multinacional do mundo real que me fornece galões com água de primeira qualidade... Mas, claro... Não posso revelar o nome da empresa... Isso poderia fazer os _shinigamis_ tentarem cortar meu abastecimento de água para o meu chá.

**5. O que você acha da Hinamori?**

**Aizen:** Ela uma ótima pessoa... _[pausa e coloca a mão debaixo do queixo para apoiar a cabeça]_ para ser manipulada...

**6. Existe alguém que você não conseguiu ou não consegue manipular?**

**Aizen: **Bem... Tem o Gin, mas acho que ele não conta... Eu ensinei praticamente tudo o que aquele rapaz sabe... É minha mais perfeita criação... Sinto-me até emocionado de falar sobre isso... Bem, fora ele, acho que até agora ainda não surgiu ninguém... Claro, tem a Unohana-_taichou_, que eu não consegui enganar mesmo utilizando a habilidade da minha _zanpakutou_ quando fingi que morri...

**7. Você já pensou em ser ator?**

**Aizen:** Ator...? Ah, sim! Por causa da minha grande interpretação quando eu era capitão do 3º Esquadrão? Foi incrível, não foi!? Todo mundo acreditou... _[sorriso]_ Mas, sim, já pensei sim... Mas ser ator na _Soul Society_ dá menos dinheiro do que ser _shinigami_... Além disso, meus planos de me tornar um deus ficariam mais difíceis de se concretizarem.

**8. O que você acha do Tousen?**

**Aizen:** O mesmo que eu acho da Hinamori-_kun_... Por que você acha que eu o escolhi para ser meu fiel servo?

**9. A Unohana-**_**taichou**_** causa terror no **_**Gotei**_** 13, até mesmo entre os capitães. Você também tem medo dela?**

**Aizen:** _[Mudando para uma expressão assustada e olhando para os lados]_ E quem não tem? _[sussurrando]_.

**10. Por que você quer tanto poder?**

**Aizen: **Apenas para ter poder... Posso dizer que sou uma pessoa ambiciosa.


End file.
